


Light and Darkness meet at Dusk

by Marluxord



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluxord/pseuds/Marluxord
Summary: A voice, cold steel, darkness. Ventus was just a regular student who only cared about living his life, as all other teens. So how did things turn out that way? Will Vanitas save him? Or was he the one who triggered all of this?





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first work. I'm serious, I've never written anything like that before in my life ! So I'm sorry if this looks bad, I'll try to use it to improve myself as a writer. Any comment is appreciated, criticism always helps to go forward and make a better story (for me, and for you who read it ^^). Even "it sucks" will help me to situate my skill.  
> Oh and, I know my english can be average sometimes, and unfortunatly, I have no beta. So it's left to myself and what i have to correct most of what I see. So if any mistake burns your eyes, let me know.
> 
> Since it's my first work, I have to get used to Ao3's posting system. So it may be missing some tags or stuff like that ; I'll try to add them if i can in good time.
> 
> Huh, yeah, so it totally came to me like that. I can't tell you yet how this will turn out, I have many ideas, but still need to set them in place.  
> Anyway, wish you a good reading ! :)

« Ven ! VENTUS ! What did you do to him ?! »

The world was spinning around me. My sight became blurry but I could hear his voice slowly fading into darkness. I felt all my senses vanish one after another, and soon my entire body felt cold. I had that last vision of us together, and I remembered those words he said to me.  
-  
« You know, it's not really like I hate everyone. But I never really found anyone that I could fully trust and like. I wish… I could have that one person who would see beyond, and tell me that they love me for who I really am… Ah ah, I sound like some princess in those mushy movies, that's so lame ! … Isn't it ? »  
-  
I… didn't want to leave him now, I had to tell him how important he is to me. I wanted to hold his hand and tell how I really felt about him. I wanted to be with him, to watch the sunset by his side, share an ice cream, go to the movies, all those things people do together when they love each other.

Fuck ! How could I let that happen now ! ...But I had no power over the current situation, I was probably going to die there. So I took the few energy I had left, and in a last breath, I entrusted him my hopes and dreams.

« I… love… you... »

« Ven ! Hey, don't give up on me now ! Stay with me ! Ven ! VENTUS ! VEN...US ! »

 

2 months earlier

 

« Come on, lazy bum ! You'll be late if you don't wake up now ! »

I threw my pillow over my head and dug myself under my sheets. Roxas' voice always became absurdly loud whenever he got nervous, and it was especially boring when it got to be the first thing you'd hear early in the morning.  
He's really kindhearted and outgoing. He's always cared about people around him, sometimes a bit too much. He has that tendency to be overprotective, and he can become quite bossy when things don't go his way.  
I must admit, I'm quite the lazy kind. I mean, I can give it the effort when it's about something that really interests me, but most of the time, I prefer to just sit in peace and play my games or read a manga. But I love him, and I wouldn't like anyone else as my twin brother.

Suddenly, a storm came into my room and threw me out of my bed before I could realize what was happening.

« Ventus, I swear on God! Mom will be pissed if we're late for our first day of school, and we both know she will blame *me* for it ! So there's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Now, get up and get your ass ready for school. The bus will be arriving in 20 minutes. » 

Then he threw the clothes he had prepared at me and left my room as he came.

When I got downstairs, I smelt that delicious scent of pancakes and maple syrup. Another thing about my brother, he's always said that, if anything was to happen to my parents, he wanted to be able to take care of us two. So he learnt everything about the housework, from cleaning to cooking, as well as doing the laundry or gardening.  
He's become a real homemaker, eventhough he doesn't like when I say it that way. « Don't think I'll be your personal domestic worker, you'll help me too ! » he said at the time. But frankly, I'd be able to burn water trying to cook pastas, so I'll pass.

I entered the kitchen and glanced over to the table. There was a plate prepared, filled with three pancakes, and drowned with syrup. Roxas was already washing the dishes, while watching the small TV that was on the counter.

« Breakfast's ready. Hurry up and eat, we're leaving in 10 minutes and you still haven't prepared your stuff. » Roxas commended with an annoyed tone.

« What makes you think that I still haven't- » He turned back and threw me his glance, that one saying « Don't play that game with me », before he got back to his work. So I filled my mouth with as much pancakes as I could in order to avoid any other noise coming out of it, and focused on what the reporter was saying.

« Last night, another body was found near the old mansion. The victim was a male student of Dawn's University, situated in the neighboring town. They got stabbed in the stomach and died of hemorrhage. The investigators found a rose petal in the victim's hand. The investigation must progress, but everything leads to believe that they got killed by the serial killer who's been raging in the local area for the last year. »

I never paid that much attention to the news, but since there was that mental going around and killing as he pleased, I thought keeping myself informed would be wise. I wouldn't want to end up like his other victims. Yet, I didn't feel really safe with that guy playing hide and kill in the next town. What if he'd come here ? What if we meet and he finds me to his liking ? I really need to stay away from him, and the only way is to know as much as possible about him.

When I heard the school bus, I quickly finished packing up my stuff and rushed downstairs. We left the house and met Sora who was waiting on the landing.

« Hi guys, late as usual ! » He greeted the twins with that bright smile of his.

« Ask Ven. Mister Lazy wouldn't wake up in time, not even the first day of school. Seriously, what am I going to do with you ? » Roxas barely tried to hide his irritation.

« Hmm, how about you treat me like your most precious treasure while you'll do my meals and laundry for the rest of eternity ? » Ventus knew Roxas was only acting that way because today was an important day, but he had some fun playing with his brother like that.

« Shut up ! And run, or the bus will leave without us ! »

« Yes, Mom ! »

« Ah ah, you two really never change ! »

Sora has always been the cheerful kind. He resembles my brothers when it comes to caring about his relatives, but in a… different way. It's as if he has that pure hearth that prevents him from seeing darkness in others.

I remember, the first time we met, we were about six years old, and Sora had just moved in the street recently. We were coming back from the nearby park and it was raining when we found that dog laying down on the sidewalk. Neither Roxas or me knew what to do with the animal when Sora arrived and offered to take the poor dog to his house. We spent the rest of the day chatting and playing video games, waiting for his parents to return from the vet's.  
He told us they moved in Twilight Town because his father had been transfered here, and how lonely he felt since he knew absolutly noone. So we became friends, and we've always been together ever since.

Once we arrived at school, all the new students were sent to the great hall where the principal, Mister Xehanort, would « entrust the students with hopes and expectations over the upcoming year » with his traditional speech. 

Twilight High was famous for the high rated education they provided. They had a general cursus, as well as art lessons, music lessons, cooking lessons, special sport coaching, … depending on the options the students would choose all along their cursus. Every student who gratuated there was certain to find their place in the best colleges of the country.

« You think we will be in the same class ? » Sora said with worry in his voice.

« Dunno. But as I recall, we had to fill that form, and one question was who we'd like with us in our class. So I guess they'll try to take that into consideration. » Roxas wasn't that much conviced by his own words, but this was all he had to reassure his friend.

« This year again, we expect you to give your best as... » The principal kept going with his speech eventhough most of the students weren't paying attention.

« Tss, it's the same exact shit as he served us last year. That old coot has always been in his world, he never cared about us. I'm out ! » Ventus turned around as the noisy boy caught his attention, but couldn't see him as he was already far in the croud.

Once the principal was finished with his speech, the students were parted into different classes before they got to their homeroom.

Sora and the twins ended up in the same class. They chose seats situated in the last two rows, Sora and Roxas before, Ventus behind Roxas, and started chatting as their teacher had not arrived yet, not paying attention to the boy who had just sat next to Ventus.

« They're releasing a new Final Fantasy on Thursday. Wanna come at my place for the weekend ? We'll play together, it will be fun !» Sora said in the conversation.

« Final Fantasy, you said ? I thought noone in this town even knew that game exists ! » The three turned to face the person who'd just said that.

« That's so cool ! Wich one's your favorite ? Mine is the 7th, it was my very first video game ! My older brother, Axel, got it as a present when he was 12. And so, when I got 12 myself, he offered it to me ! That was so nice, even if it was an old game ! Oh, by the way, the name's Lea ! Got it memorized ? That grumpy head next to me is Isa. Don't pay attention to the growls, it's first day for everyone, some just have a harder time ! » Said the energetic red-haired boy within two breaths.

« Nice to meet you, Lea ! My name's Sora. The guy next to me is Roxas, and behind him is his twin brother, Ventus. » Sora introduced them as the twins greeted the newcomer.

« Alright everyone, at your seats, please. » A blue-haired woman entered the room.  
« My name is Miss Aqua. I will be your homeroom teacher for the upcoming year. As today is your first day in this school, I will explain you how we proceed here. All of the new students have been divided into different classes. These classes, as well as your homeroom, will remain the same for the entire year. You will have all your lessons in this room. But for today, you will have free time during your lessons to get to know your comrades. I will personally be your English teacher. I have arranged an extra-lesson every Friday afternoon, wich will be called « homeroom ». I'd like us to get to know each other better as a class. I want my students to feel as good as possible, so if you have any problem, related to the school or not, don't be afraid to come and talk to me. My door's always open. Now that we are done with the administrative stuff, I will check that you are all in the right class. Please, raise your hand when I call your name. »

« Miss Aqua looks kind. I think we've picked the good number for our teacher. She surely chitchats a lot though, I hope it won't be like that every lesson. » Ventus said, still trying to decide wether he was going to like his English teacher or not.

« Roxas. Sora. Selphie. Tidus. Ventus. » Aqua did her listing patiently.

« Alright. Oh, Vanitas ! Vanitas ? » The teacher inquired, as noone reacted.

« Ah, there you are. Vanitas, could you please raise your hand when I call your name. » The black-haired boy who sat next to Ventus finally emerged from his sleep.

« I'm sorry, Ma'am. I wasn't paying attention. » Ventus recognized the boy he heard earlier during the speech. At first sight, he didn't look that much of an affair. Obviously the kind of guy who doesn't care about being here, and trying to discuss with him would probably be a loss of time. He momentarily lost himself into the boy's golden eyes. Contrary to what he was showing to everyone around him, Vanitas' bright iris was shining with brilliant hope. 

« That guy probably has dreams, and I guess he'd like to enjoy his life like every one of us. So why is he acting like that ? Has he always been like that, or is he forced to be that way, by himself or by someone else ? » Ventus thought to himself, before he realized his muse was actually watching him back. He instantly turned bright red and hastily turned his face away, wich made Vanitas drop a small mocking laugh, before he got back to his sleepiness.

« Anyway, everyone's here. I am finished with what I was supposed to tell you for today. You are allowed to leave and go to the cafeteria for now. Your next lesson will be here after lunch time, don't be late ! » and at those words, the students rushed out of the room.

« I wonder what they're serving for lunch. I forgot to check before we came here this morning, since « we » were in a hurry. » Roxas said as they were leaving the classroom.

« It doesn't matter ! As long as it tastes good, I can eat anything ! » Sora jumped out of his seat, impatient to finally get some food, as he'd skipped breakfast that morning.

« You're like a black whole, swallowing everything you can until you finally explode. Ah ! I've found the menu on the school's website. Finally, I'm glad I got Internet on my phone, it might serve me from now on. Hey, Ven, come and watch what you'd like, I don't wanna wait two hours in the queue because you can't decide on what you wa- Ven ? » Roxas noticed his brother was still standing in the door's frame, watching inside the room.

« Vanitas, it's a new year. Use it as a fresh start and work hard to pass your exams this time. I can help you if you need it. We both know you father won't be pleased if you fail this year again. » Aqua was discussing with Vanitas.

« Yeah, yeah, I will try. »

« Huh, Vanitas… Cheer up ! I know you, you're a good boy, I'm sure you can do it. Stop belittling yourself like that. And this time, take my advice, for real, and make some friends. I know you don't want to open yourself to others, but you'll feel better with people you trust around you. I'm not asking you to become Mister Fame, but one or two friends would do you some good. » 

Vanitas looked at Ventus from the corner of his eye, before facing Aqua again. « 'key, Miss Aqua, I'll consider that. But only because you're asking. »

« Hey, Ven, you're coming or not ! » Roxas called after his brother for the third time.

« Wha- ? Huh, yeah, I'm coming. »

Ventus couldn't tell what exactly, but something about that guy definitly caught his attention. And he wasn't sure, but Vanitas looked slightly more red after glancing over him. Maybe it was just his imagination.


	2. The reality behind the wall

« Hey Ven, we should seriously revise your interests at some point. » Roxas commented. The three boys were queuing up, waiting for their lunch.  
  
« Mmh ? What do you mean ? »  
  
« Oh please, don't act like you don't know. The raven ! This guy is trouble, don't stay around him. »  
  
« Raven ? I don't see what you're talking about. I-I mean, I doubt birds could get in here so easily… Plus, you're not to tell me who I can hang out with, I already have enough to do with mom trying to stick me with boring idiots all the time » Argued Ven.  
  
« Thanks, I appreciate. » Sora had his pouting puppy-face like he had whenever he felt upset. Back in primary school, girls used to find that cute, so the twins spent hours trying to copy it, without success. « Anyway, we could go have lunch outside. There's a giant garden behind the school, full of cherry blossom trees. »  
  
After they finished eating their lunch, each of the boys went ahead with their own occupation. Sora took a nap under a tree, Roxas meticulously inspected their timetable for the incoming year, and Ventus just sat near them, watching the scenery while his thoughts were drifting to the morning's events.  
  
Although he's always had Roxas by his side, Ventus was kind of a loner in his early years. He had difficulties to trust others. For many years, his habit was to sit in a corner and wait for the day to end. And even if noone other than himself forced him to act this way, he suffered a lot from it. That Vanitas-guy reminded Ven of himself somehow, and so he didn't want to let him feel the same pain. They had the entire afternoon free to meet their new comrades and visit the school ; he'd use that time to talk to the ravenette and try to become his friend.  
  
« Roxas's just being ridiculous. It's not like I could die from befriending someone here after all. » Ven thought to himslef.  
  
Suddenly, a girl's voice cut through his thought track. « I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here ! »  
  
The twins looked to the voice's source and Sora abruptly woke up from his nap hearing this familiar sentence.  
  
« Kairi ! Wh-What are you doing here ?! »  
  
The young girl smiled at him. Kairi, along with Riku, was Sora's childhood friend, until he moved out to Twilight Town.  
  
« It's nice to see you too, Sora ! To answer your question, I came here because this school's level is much higher. If I graduate here, I'll be able to attend to any college I want, and so I'm sure to become a doctor. I haven't given up on my dream to become a member of the Radiant Garden research facility like my grandmother was.»  
  
« But it's quite far from Destiny Islands. I thought you didn't wanna leave your family. » The brunette inquired.  
  
« My aunt's living here. She's getting quite old now, so she accepted that I'd lodge there if I help her with the housework. Plus, I didn't really come alone, Riku's here too. You know him, when he realized you and I would be here together while he'd stay at the Islands, he followed without second thought. » Kairi explained.  
  
« So you both came ? That's great ! The three of us are reunited again, we'll have a lot to talk about after all this time ! But as you're here, I can already introduce my new friends. I met the twins soon after I moved in here. This is Roxas and Ventus. »  
  
« Twins ? Hum, aren't they supposed to be two then ? » And that's when the group noticed that Ventus had left.  
  
« I didn't even see him leave ! Where's he gone again ? » Roxas scanned the entire courtyard looking for his brother, but Ven was nowhere to be found.  
  
By this time, said blondie was searching the entire school for his own objective. That unexpected girl made a good distraction. That way his Roxas wouldn't shower him with questions about where he was going and what he was planning to do. Ven didn't feel like lying to his brother, even to earn peace.  
  
After some time wandering in the hallways, Ventus finally saw that recognizable dark-hair he was looking for, hiding in the back of the library. Vanitas was smart ; he chose the only place in a school where noone would ever go if they didn't have to.  
  
The room was quiet. There wasn't a single soul, except for the librarian, a beautiful brown-haired women, not older than 25, but it didn't look like she'd look out of her book so soon.  
  
That's when Ven realized that he had absolutly no plan to initiate a conversation with the other boy. « Fuck, I'm so dumb ! It didn't even cross my mind, I can't just come and be like « hey, let's be friends ! ». What am I gonna do now ! »  
  
« Excuse me, can I help you ? » That was the librarian. There was worry in her eyes, obviously she saw Ventus wasn't standing there only because he couldn't find the book he was looking for. « Come here, tell me your problem. Want a cookie ? I've made too much for myself. Here, take one. So, you're stressed because it's your first day in a new school, maybe ? »  
  
« N-No, that's not it. I... » Ventus couldn't get himself to tell his situation to a complete stranger, so he tried to drop this discussion, hoping that she would let him go without further questionning. Waiting for a signal that would indicate he was free, Ven scanned the impressive amount of books that this library possessed. He gazed at a shelf behind the librarian and started reading the titles : Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice in Wonderland, …  
  
That's when he met her eyes. They were shining with passion and vitality. He felt a sudden warm feeling surrounding him at her sight. Ventus couldn't explain it, but he felt like he could confess to that woman before him.  
  
« Th-There's a person I've met today. I-I'd really wanna be friend with him, but I don't know how to proceed. I've never been really good at making friends by myself, but here I really want to. » And unconciously, Ven turned to Vanitas, who was facing his desk, apparently deep in his sleep.  
  
« Mmh, I think I see what you're talking about. Vanitas is a good boy, but he shows a totally different side of himself in public. It's like he wants to hide from others. I'm surprised you want to befriend him. But if that's really the case, I might be able to help you a little. Here, take that. » And she handed him a book.  
  
« Beauty and the Beast ? How is that supposed to help ? »  
  
« This is the first book I read when I became a librarian here, and I've never liked any book more than this one. When Vanitas arrived in this school, he was as lonely as he is now, so he got the habit to hide here whenever he has some spare time. One day, I guess he couldn't get to sleep like he does right now and he asked me if I could advise him some interesting books ; I gave him this one. When he read it, I saw the same passion in his eyes than the one I felt back then. Anyway, the idea is, you take this book, and go ask him his opinion, like « hey, the chick over there told me to read that, do you know if it's interesting ». Maybe it will work. »  
  
« Hmm… I don't know if it's a good idea, but I trust you. I'll give it a try. Thanks, Miss… »  
  
« Oh, you can call me Belle. Come back any time you're in a worry, I'll be glad to help. I don't get so much visitors here, but I always have cookies to share. » And on those words, Ventus took a deep breath, stood up from his chair and headed to the raven.

  


« Huh, hmmm… Hey, the chick back there told me to read that, d-do you know if it's interesting… ? » Ventus said within a single breath.  
  
« The chick *over* there » replied Vanitas.  
  
« Heu, heuuu, excuse me ? »  
  
The ravenette rose his head from the desk. « Your text was « hey, the chick over there told me to read that, do you know if it's interesting », not « the chick back there ». »  
  
Ventus innerly collapsed. « You-you heard us ?! »  
  
Vanitas nodded, and at this, Ven stood there for a moment without saying anything, before he finally came back to himself and slowly left the place.  
  
« But yeah, it's a nice book, you should read it. »  
  
The blonde turned over, and Vanitas continued on his tracks. « Well, the plan was to start a chitchat, wasn't it ? Unless you prefer to leave now. »  
  
Again, Ven stood still without doing a thing, trying at the same time to realize that Vanitas actually accepted to talk, and wether or not he should proceed. Finally, before the other boy's inquiring gaze, he took a seat and sat across the ravenette.  
  
Vanitas started. « So, given all you've been through only to get yourself to sit with me, I'll make you a favor and start the talking. What brings you here ? »  
  
Ven didn't know if or how he should tell the other boy what was the reason of his presence there. After all, he had no idea himself. « I-I thought we could be friends, and I wanted to get to… to know you, that's all. »  
  
« Yeah, I heard that earlier when you were chatting with Belle. My question is, *why* would you want such a thing ? »  
  
« J-Just like that... »  
  
« Just like that, huh ? So you tell me, you saw a random guy in our class, who's totally distant and obviously doesn't give a fuck about what's going on here, and you thought « oh, we should be friends » ! Are you mad or something ?! »  
  
There, Ven understood that Belle might actually be right when she says Vanitas is just acting like that because he wants to hide from others. But even his rebuttal wouldn't force Ven back down after all he'd done so far.  
  
« If that's what you think, then I am. But I still want us to be friends. It's like Miss Aqua said, we're better with friends around us and- »  
  
« Ah, so that's what it is about. You heard us, and you thought you could be that guy who befriended the unreachable Vanitas. That's so lame plan, really ! And you even dare to involve people like Belle when they have nothing to do with it, you disgust me ! » The ravenette became more tense with every word he spoke out.  
  
« N-No, that's not it at all, you're wrong ! »  
  
« So what then, you saw that poor Vanitas alone on his side and you wanted to make fun of him ?! That would be so hilarious, the guy who miserably failed last year fooled by a newcomer. How laughable, really! » Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
« Y-You... You just looked so lonely, I felt bad for you, I wanted to show you that there are people who care about you ! A-And, why would I not want to be your friend ? »  
  
« Because I break everything I touch ! » Vanitas finally exclaimed. « That's why people don't want to have anything to do with me, they know I'll break them like everything else ! »  
  
And so, the boy finally broke down on the table. Ventus felt guilty, he didn't know Vanitas had those feelings in him. He thought the older boy was just acting like that to give himself some kind of attitude, but it appeared that he had many scars hidden, and noone would even suspect they actually exist.  
  
The blonde got up, sat at the chair next to his comrade and put an arm over him while he was crying out all his pains, like he probably never did before.  
  
« It's okay, you're not alone anymore. »  
  
From afar, Belle, who had watched the entire scene, smiled while reading her book. She knew that her mentee had finally found someone who could fill the wholes in his heart. It would take time, but the boy surely was the person Vanitas had been waiting for all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler* Okay, so I had them getting closer faster than I originally wanted to. But the more I write and the more ideas are coming to me for this fic, and I just can't wait to make it all true ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as usual, any feedback is very welcome <3


End file.
